My sweet lover
by YoursInfinite
Summary: Brittany's sweet first time with Santana. This a Santana has a girl!peen fic!
1. Chapter 1

Brittany was nervous! She never felt that nervous for a date before… "It's just a date for fuck's sake Britt, get a grip" she was telling herself. It's been two hours since she started looking for the perfect outfit to wear and she still got nowhere in that quest. She slammed the door of her drawer, and let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't really understand why she was so nervous. Santana was her best friend. They knew each other since kindergarten and never had been uncomfortable around each other. It's just this year that they both realized they had more than platonic feelings for each other. It really surprised her when Santana told her that she was jealous of Mike and all the other boys drooling over her. Santana was not known to be shy… She had bedded several people, girls and boys (Britt even heard that Santana used to fuck with Quinn) but, seeing Santana blushing, eyes down casted in front of her, as she was opening herself and her feelings up to Brittany was too much for her heart. She melted at that sight and jump in joy at the thought of Santana being in love with her.

Since that day, Santana has been nothing but lovely with the blonde. Santana has always been lovely with her but now every little gesture was done with more care, more gentleness, more love…. Brittany loved every part of their new relationship. Everything was so easy and beautiful with her best friend. Unlike like the boys she dated, Santana actually cared about Brittany and what she wanted. She wasn't just the hot girl they wanted to make out with…..

Intimacy with Santana was also very different. For once Brittany found pleasure in making out with someone and she wasn't pressured for more…. Yes, because despite what people were saying (i.e. how she was easy), Brittany never went beyond making out. She was still a virgin and Santana knew that. She knew and didn't want to put any pressure on Brittany; Santana was willing to wait despite her growing sexual frustration. Brittany was aware of that though, she felt it every time they would make out and she had felt Santana's erection against her thighs, aching for the blonde. She decided that this week-end was it….

Brittany had planned everything for the week-end and following week. Her parents were gone for some business and made her promise to stay under the Lopez's watchfulness. She invited Santana over at her house to spend the week-end, sure the Latina would convince her parents in allowing them to spend the week-end at Brittany's by themselves. She also started taking the pill, not wanting any barrier for her first time. Everything played out well, and there she was standing in her blue tight dress, ready for her date. She was still nervous though, because she knew what was going to happen after dinner and there was no going back.

Dinner went well enough. The date wasn't different from their other night outs. They would hardly eat while bitching and joking about coach Sylvester, creepy Mr. Schue, Rachel and the new guy Sam. It was so easy to talk about things with Santana (even those that didn't make sense…). After dinner, they got some ice cream and headed home. The ride home was pretty silent, both of them growing nervous as they came close to Brittany's house. They both knew what would happen next. Santana had never been with a virgin girl before (no, she never slept with Quinn) and despite Puck's comment that it was hot and they were so tight or whatever, she was still nervous at the idea of taking her BFF, now lover, virginity.

As Santana parked in her driveway, Brittany let out a long sigh and faced her window, looking at her house. The tension was really palpable at this point, and Santana wanted to say something, a joke or whatever, to relieve the tension but nothing came out. A few minutes passed and Brittany sighed again as she opened the car's door. Santana then grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling at Brittany.

"**It's gonna be great, I promise" **she said with a smile still holding Britt's hand

"I know. I trust you" Brittany said and smiled back, relaxing a little. Santana always had the right words to reassure her.

As they got out the car and entered the house, Brittany tensed again a little. She didn't know what to do. That was weird to feel like that around Santana.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm kind of thirsty. What about some wine? My dad has some fine bottles" She said rather way too quickly.

"Yeah sounds great!"

Minutes later, they were both sipping wine from their glasses with Brittany taking quick glances at Santana. She kind of wanted to get on with the program. As if she was reading Brittany's mind, Santana put down both their glasses and slipped closer to Brittany. Brittany's heart started racing as Santana kissed her, her hands on Britt's neck pulling her closer. At first soft, the kiss grew intense, Santana slid her tongue in Brittany's mouth as she pushed the blonde down on the couch and straddled her. The blonde, who had her hands on her lover's jean claded thighs, moved them up, grazing her abs with nails and resting them on the brunette's chest. She began pinching Santana's nipples, eliciting a moan from the brunette as she kissed Brittany's jawline and made her way to her neck. Brittany couldn't help the moan which escaped her when her lover bit down on her pulse point. Santana reached for the dress's zipper, unzipped Brittany's dress and slid it off till the blonde's breasts were exposed. She took one moment to look at them, admire how round and firm they were. She could tell the blonde girl was excited by how hard her pink nipples were and it made her moan.

"**You're so beautiful Britt.**** You turn me on so much" **She said as she cupped Brittany's breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"San…." Brittany whispers, arching her back from the couch and offering more of herself to Santana.

Santana licked her lips and leant forward, taking the taller girl's right nipple in her mouth, her tongue rolling it back and forth. Brittany moaned loudly and turned her head to other side, her eyes slightly open. That's when she saw the bulge in Santana's jeans and thought that the brunette must feel uneasy in them. She then reached down, trying to unbuckle the brunette's belt. Feeling Brittany had a hard time with her belt, Santana momentarily stopped her assault on her nipples. Looking at Britt in the eyes, a smirk on her lips, she reached down, unbuckling the belt and opening her pants. She took Britt's hand and guided it in her pants so she could cup Santana's clothed member. Bittany gasped at how big and hard it was. She had seen other boys' dick and even had given hand jobs to some, but none of them were as nearly hung as Santana is. Santana resumed her attacks on Brittany's nipples, moaning as the blonde started to squeeze her cock through the fabric of her boyshorts. She reached down to cup the blonde's mound, smiling when she felt Brittany's soaked panties. She brought her fingers up the blonde's clit and started doing circles at first slowly but gradually picking up the pace.

"San…." Brittany was moaning uncontrollably, bucking her hips so she could have more pressure from her lover's hands. It felt amazing. She was getting wetter and wetter and she could have sworn that Santana was also getting bigger and harder (if that was possible to get harder). She took that occasion to dip her hand in the Latina's boyshorts and freed her cock. Santana made a moan of relief as her cock raised free. She brought her lips to Britt's and started kissing her deep as her girlfriend started pumping her appendage gently.

"**Yeah Britt… Feels so good"** the Latina moaned in the kiss, the touch of her girlfriend sending jolts of electricity in her stomach. She soon started thrusting in britt's hand, never stopping her own movements on Brittany's clit. She removed her left hand from Britt's nipple to push it down, yanking her panties down with it. She proceeded to flick the girl's clit while easing a finger inside her.

"Oh San… unf" was all Brittany could say.

Santana kissed Brittany and moved down to her neck. She was happy the blonde was enjoying all of this and couldn't wait they moved to the second act. But she promised, she would take things slow.

"**I will take it slow B.**** I promised…"** She was moving her finger slowly inside the blonde, driving her crazy. The darker girl paused, inserting a second finger inside the blonde, earning a gasp from her.

After a while, she started moving her fingers gradually picking up the pace. Brittany felt something build inside her stomach. As her girlfriend's fingers fastened in her, the feeling increased more and more.

"San… something….something is…. I'm….. AAAAHHHH" Brittany came undone as Santana curled her fingers. The taller girl was painting, letting go of Santana's member as she got lost in her orgasm. Santana kept thrusting slowly in her girlfriend, riding out her orgasm.

Santana withdrew her fingers from a still painting Brittany. She brought them to her lips, so she could taste her girlfriend.

"**You**** taste so good B"** she whispered. The blonde girl couldn't answer her lover, her brain a big pile of mush due to her orgasm. Santana kissed Brittany softly while caressing her still partially clothed body.

"Let's go to your room Britt"

The Blonde girl nodded, slowly recovering. She knew what was going to happen now just by how Santana's cock was twitching. She knew that once in her bedroom, she was going to experience something entirely new.

The brunette helped her girlfriend off the couch and they headed to her bedroom. Once inside, Brittany, with renewed energy pinned Santana against her bedroom door, kissing the brunette passionately. Santana took her tank top off, breaking momentarily their kiss. Brittany finds herself starring at the (now blushing) brunette's chest, running her hands across it and teasing the hardened nipples. Santana whimpered under her lover's touch, bringing her hands down Britt's waist and pulling their hips together.

"You're so hot San" Brittany whispered as she grinded against Santana's confined cock. The brunette couldn't take it anymore. Kissing her girlfriend again, she guided them toward the bed and laid Brittany on her back as soon as they reached it. They got rid of Brittany's dress, leaving her only in her panties. Santana's hands cupped Brittany's cheeks, travelled down her body till they rested on the waistband of the taller girl's panties. She looked into darkened blue eyes, asking for permission. Brittany only nodded, lifting her hips so the brunette could slid them off. There she was, completely vulnerable under the stare of her lover. Santana looked in awe at the flawless body beneath her, memorizing each part, each curve. Brittany blushed and shifted under Santana's gaze.

"**You're so beautiful B. You… I'm…. This feels so ****amazing; I can never be grat…"**

"Let's save this for later, ok?" Brittany smiled. Santana nodded and leaned forward, placing wet kisses on her girlfriend's thighs. She kissed her way up the blonde's heat and paused to look up briefly at her girlfriend. Brittany was looking at her with hooded eyelids, her lips slightly apart. Santana smiled at her reassuringly before bringing her attention back to Brittany's groin and taking a first slow lick. Brittany bucked her hips upward at the feeling, wanting more. Santana obliged as she licked freely the girls clit or darted her tongue in her slit. She was licking the blonde's pussy, delighted by the girl's taste. Brittany was getting so wet, she was practically dripping on the sheets. She was desperately gripping on the sheets, her breath hitching by the minute. Suddenly Santana stopped her ministrations and got up on her feet. Brittany opened her eyes to see her girlfriend slid off her boyshorts, revealing the brunette's cock. Her eyes widened a little at how big Santana was. She was probably eight inches and thick at that. She whimpered at the sight, apprehending being penetrated by something so big. Santana climbed back on top of the girl, kissing her way up doing so. She felt the taller girl tensed under her and whispered in her ears:

"**Trust me B. I'll be gentle, I promise. I'll never hurt you"**

When Brittany looked back in Santana's eyes and saw all the love and concern in them, she couldn't do anything but relax and trust the girl above her. Santana slid her left hand and down her body and grabbed her swollen member, positioning it at Brittany's entrance. She paused then, studying her blond lover's face for a moment.

"Please San" Brittany said "I need it, I need to feel you"

"**I love you"** she whispered into Brittany's ear as she penetrated the blonde.

Brittany shut her eyes, wincing and tightening her grip on Santana's back as she felt the member pushing inside. It hurt to be stretched like that but she knew there was more of it to come and that the pain would eventually increase. She focused on getting her breath even. Santana paused when the head was fully inside. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. Brittany was so soft and warm that she had to resist the urge to go all the way in at once. When she felt Brittany relax, she slid more of her appendage inside the blonde, the warmth driving her crazy. Brittany's nails dug into her lover's skin as she was stretched, the pain growing as inch by inch the Latina was filling her.

"**Jesus Britt! You're so ****tight! I don't know if I can move"** the brunette groaned when she finally was fully inside her girlfriend's pussy. They were both heavily panting and already covered by a thin layer of sweat. Brittany felt as if she was being split in two. After a while, the pain she was feeling subsided and she eased her nails on Santana's back. The brunette took it as a cue and started thrusting, pulling out until only the head of her cock was still inside and then pushing her cock back in. The pace was slow and Brittany was moaning with every thrust. It felt oddly good, it was weird but good nonetheless. Santana picked up the pace and slid her hand between their bodies, aiming for Brittany's clit. As she started circling the blonde's bundle of nerves, Santana increased her rhythm, pounding into the girl beneath her. Brittany's inner walls clenched around her lover as she came undone with long breathless whimper, her back arching up and her nails digging into the caramel skinned girl. Santana came seconds after Brittany, emptying herself into her girlfriend. She collapsed on top of the blonde as both girls were panting heavily.

After a few minutes, Santana regained some strength and pulled out causing Brittany to whimper. She rolled off the taller girl and culled to her side, stroking the girl's hair.

"**You're ok?"**

Brittany turned on her side so she was facing Santana. She saw the look of concern in her girlfriend's eyes, so she kissed Santana and chuckled.

"Yeah! I'm ok! It was….. amazing. It felt so good"

Santana beamed at her girlfriend and kissed her again, happy she didn't hurt her or something.

"We can do it again… If you want"

"**You want to?"** Santana chuckled as she raised an eyebrow

"Well yeah" Brittany said yawning

Santana grinned and kissed the blonde's forehead "**We have plenty of time. But for now, let's sleep"**

"I love you San" Brittany said in a sleepy voice

"**I love you too"**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter of my **sweet lover. **I want to thank you all for the reviews and subscriptions, it was heartwarming. I didn't know if the fic would come out well, given that English is not my first language but it seems it didn't bother you, so thanks again. Also sorry it took me so long to write this kinda sequel. I write really slowly and I'm also on two other fics, so it really took me time to finish this. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this

Brittany let out a sigh of frustration and threw the book she was holding on her bed. She glanced at her left and pouted dramatically at the girl sitting at her desk. Santana was not paying attention to her, she was furiously flicking through pages and writing down notes. Brittany was a little mad at her. They had been having sex for two months now and Brittany liked it. Scratch that she loved sex with Santana. It was incredible.

Since two weeks though, Santana has been holding back sex. Santana would not touch her in any sexual way, not even touch het boobs. And Brittany was getting crankier as the days went by. Santana got that stupid idea from their biology teacher. The man said that sexual energy could be really useful if not spent during sexual intercourses. That means if you let yourself grow sexually frustrated, you will want to take out all that pent up another way, be it in sports or studies. He also said that some boxing coaches used that technique on their boxers. Santana's eyes twinkled at the revelation. Seeing that a lot of tests, exams and cheer competitions were coming in the near future, she suggested (more like forced) be into trying this new technique. At first Brittany thought Santana would give up after three days and they would have their (almost daily) hot sex but there they were, two weeks later since Santana started that stupid sex deprivation thing, and Brittany was dying. The all thing had the opposite effect on her. Instead of being restless and energetic (like Santana), it was painful physically and mentally for her. Her whole body was craving the sex. Every time she took a shower with her lover, her sex was throbbing at the sight of Santana's semi-hard cock. Every time she tried to touch it, Santana would bat her hands away and tell her "uh uh! Do not! It's for our own good" She didn't know how Santana could control herself that easily and it pissed her off.

Tonight was not different, Santana was still deep in her books, ignoring Brittany's desperate sighs and pleads.

"San, please" said the blonde looking at the latina "I need it. I can't concentrate on anything if we don't do it"

"**Britt, you're not putting any effort in this at all"** Santana said, not even looking up at her girlfriend

"I'am! But it's not working for me and I want you so bad. At least touch me!"

"**No and no Britt! We will go through this, we can do it"**

Brittany pouted and threw herself back on the bed. An idea crossed her mind and she suddenly looked up and smiled

"Fine! I' going to help myself, you're on your own in this"

She rolled on her back and closed her eyes. She brought her fingers into her mouth and sucked them gently. When they were wet enough, she slid them down her body. She reached her nipples and pitched them lightly moaning at the sensation. She rolled her hardened nipples between her fingers, turning her head to the side to watch her lover. The latina was still ignoring her. 'Fuck' she thought as she bit her lower lip. 'Let's see for how long she can keep ignoring me'. At that she lowered her hand again, slipping down past her waistband and finding her wet heat. She wasted no time and started rubbing her hardened clit, pitching it lightly from time to time. She was now moaning loudly, her back arching as she closed her eyes.

Santana wasn't paying attention to her horny girlfriend. She heard her say something about helping herself or whatever. She was so engrossed by her study that she didn't hear Brittany's first moan. But she couldn't ignore the moans she was doing now. With a frown, she looked up and turned her head to glance at her girlfriend. She froze at the sight, dropping the pen she was holding. She looked at Brittany, lying on her bed, one hand in her panties and the other playing with her breast. She was flushed and was moaning loudly. The erotic movements of the blonde sent a tingling sensation in Santana's stomach. The latina got hard rather quickly and her throbbing member as screaming for attention. She tried to calm herself down, think about unpleasant things to make her hard-on go away but to no avail. The erotic sounds Brittany was making only made her cock twitching and get bigger and harder. It was starting to be painful and she needed release. With a sigh, she got up and went to the bed where Brittany was still masturbating.

Brittany felt the bed dip and opened her eyes. The darker girl was now hovering over her, looking hungrily at her. Brittany chuckled when her eyes travelled down and she saw Santana's arousal tenting her boyshorts.

"I thought you were busy?" she said teasingly.

Santana just rolled her eyes and ducked down to kiss the blonde. She let her hands roam all over the blonde's body, feeling the body who had nearly no secret for her. Brittany stopped her ministrations and instead wrapped her hands on Santana's back, holding her tightly. In a quick, powerful gesture, the blonde rolled them over so she was on top. She couldn't help laughing at Santana's squeal as her back hit the mattress.

"**That is so unfair"** the latina groaned.

"That's for being mean to me and holding up for two freaking weeks" she smiled down at her lover before yanking her shirt off.

Brittany then took off her own top and slid off her shorts, revealing her glistening core. Santana gasped when she saw Brittany naked, sitting down on her still clothed member. The blonde giggled at the sensation of the swollen member poking at her.

"**Britt… please"** the latina whispered, sensitive cock throbbing but Brittany wasn't done teasing. She kept on grinding against the cock, her arousal wetting it through the fabric. She bent down, sucked and played with Santana's hard nipples. The latina was now moaning, bucking her hips so she can match Brittany's rhythm. The latina gently massaged Brittany's skull, tightening her grip from time to time to increase the pressure. She was really enjoying this but she need more than dry humping.

"**I need more B. ****I want you so bad"** she moaned as she grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her hard to show how badly she needed it. Those two weeks without sex didn't take their toll on only Brittany.

"How bad do you want me?" Brittany said, really enjoying this foreplay and the fact that she was in control now.

"**So bad B. Please?"** Santana moaned again, grinding hard against Brittany's wet groin and digging nails into her thighs.

Brittany giggled and obliged the other girl. She grabbed the waistband of her lover's boyshorts and slid them off. She threw it on the pile of clothes on the floor and climbed back on top of her lover. Santana's swollen member stood fiercely, twitching in sync with the latina's heartbeat. The blonde watched the latina squirm before kissing her way up her thighs. When she reached the darker girl's groin, she licked the base, sucking lightly on it. Brittany felt her lover freeze and she instantaneously stopped. She felt Santana's hands pushing away on her shoulders lightly.

"San…" Brittany pleaded, squeezing gently the smaller girl's thighs.

"**We already talked about that Brittany… Please, not now okay?"** the latina told her, still rubbing and pushing on her shoulders.

For some weird reasons, Santana didn't like blowjobs, especially if it was Brittany performing them. It's not that she thought that Brittany was bad at it. That wasn't about that at all. She told Brittany that she thought it was degrading and the blonde found out that Santana associated blowjobs to pornstars or basically sluts. And she added that Brittany wouldn't enjoy such thing anyway which made no sense. So everytime Brittany tried to give her a blowjob, Santana would stop her or her cock even became flaccid that one time Brittany insisted, the argument majorly turning the latina off….

She looked at Santana one more time. Seeing her pleading eyes, the blonde sighed and reluctantly sat up, straddling her lover. Santana smiled at her and put her hands on her thighs, running them up and down.

"**I love you****"** she told the taller girl, looking directly in her eyes

"I know" Brittany whispered before moving her hips up; grinding her core against the latina's rock hard cock. The movement made the swollen member slid between her lips and hit her swollen and sensitive clit, making both girls gasp. She did it again and earned another gasp from the Latina. She set a rhythm, everytime going from the base and grinding till the head hit her clit.

"**Fuck B…!"** the Latina moaned, moving her hips to match her girlfriend's movements. The feeling of the blonde's wetness on her cock was driving her wild.

They started moving erratically and Brittany was feeling her orgasm in the near horizon. She reached for the Latina's nipples and pitched them hard.

"**Oh god…!"** Santana hissed as she came hard, her cock twitching as she shot her load all over both their stomach. Brittany came seconds later, wetness flooding out of her spasmming pussy. She collapsed on top of Santana, both of them painting heavily. She was trying to recover, while Santana was leaving a trail of kisses on her shoulder.

"**You looked so hot on top of me B. Should definitely… What are you doing?"** The Latina said as Brittany moved down her body, kissing the caramel skin on her way. She then proceeded liking her girlfriend's cum off her stomach, enjoying its taste.

"You taste really good San" Brittany moaned. She kissed Santana's stomach, placing gentle kisses all over the brunette's toned stomach, kissing Santana's hand which was cupping her cheek. She kissed her fingers and took the brunette's index in her mouth, sucking it as she stared intensely at her lover's eyes. Santana moaned as she felt herself getting hard again. Brittany felt her lover's erection and smirked.

"You up for round 2?" she asked seductively. The Latina nodded way too enthusiastically. Removing her finger from the blonde's mouth, she flipped them over again, now topping Brittany.

"**I swear Brittany, you're like human Viagra"** she told the blonde. Brittany threw her head back, bursting into laughter. When she glanced at Santana, the brunette was looking at her adorably with a content smile.

"**You're so beautiful! I wish I could show you how much I love you"** the Latina said looking at the ocean of blue beneath her.

Brittany felt her heart melt. She knew how sincere those words were and she felt the same about Santana. She just settled for kissing the brunette, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

She broke the kiss and gasped as Santana entered her with two fingers, pumping in and out of her slowly. She scissored her fingers earning another gasp from the blonde.

"**You're ready B?"** Santana asked.

"Please… San" Brittany whimpered. She couldn't wait feeling her lover inside her.

"**Fuck…"** Santana hissed as she started penetrating the blonde slowly. When she was finally fully inside the blonde, she stopped all movements giving some time to the blonde so she can adjust to the appendage inside her. She caressed Brittany's shaking legs and when she noticed the shaking subsided, she started a slow pace.

It felt incredible but Brittany wanted more. "Faster" she whispered in between pant. Santana obliged and picked up the pace, her thrusts no more as deep. Brittany was now voicing her gasps more regularly, looking at the ceiling.

"Please San… deeper" she moaned again.

Santana momentarily stopped thrusting and helped Brittany hoist up her longs legs on her shoulders. She squeezed affectionately the blonde's thighs.

"**You okay?"** she asked the taller girl who had her head turned to the side as she tried to catch her breath.

Before Brittany could reply, Santana had thrust hard and deep hitting her girlfriend's G spot. The blonde let out a scream, surprised by the Latina. Santana was thrusting hard, rocking the entire bed at each thrust. Brittany wasn't even voicing her gasps anymore but instead was gripping tightly at the sheets.

Santana felt her orgasm coming, so she drew a few circles around the blonde's clit.

Brittany came, her whole body convulsing and trembling, her inner walls clenching at the cock inside her. Santana came right after, moaning Brittany's name as she emptied inside her girlfriend, still thrusting slowly to ride out both their orgasms. She collapsed on top of the taller girl, both completely spent and panting heavily. They held tightly each other and enjoyed the heat coming from their skins. When they recovered some of their senses, Santana pulled out of the blonde, blushing a little when she felt their fluids dripping off on their thighs and on the sheets.

"Well, that was something" Brittany said grinning.

Santana chuckled and nodded.

"I think I'm all for deprivation if we end up having sexytimes like this" she remarqued, kissing the brunette's head.

"**So much for getting for tomorrow's test"** Santana added.

"We can always study later"

"**Nah, fuck it!" **

"Hmm round 3?" the blonde added seductively

The Latina groaned and Brittany laughed as the room grew darker as the moon started disappearing.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Brittany had something in her mind, she was determinate to get it. Since their last conversation on the subject Brittany sensed that her girlfriend's resolve about the subject was weakening. She was getting more open about it and promised Brittany she will think about it. So when Brittany approached her at her locker, she already had the last part of her plan set.

"Hey San" she said with a bright side, kissing softly her girlfriend on the cheek.

"What's up B.? Still up for tonight?" The latina grinned at her girlfriend, linking their arms together as they walked to their next class.

"Yep"! Brittany said "I mean, who can possible pass on a dinner at breadsticks?" she added batting her eyelashes at her grinning girlfriend. Brittany really had planned everything. She knew that a sure way to get Santana do whatever you want was a dinner at her favorite restaurant (that and promises of copious amount of sex). She wasn't surprised at how excited the latina was and knew her plan was already a success.

"Whoa I'm full now" Santana said as she leaned back in her seat a sated smile on her face.

Brittany giggled. She also was very satisfied of their evening so far. Everything was going smooth and well. Now was time for the second part of her plan.

"Well the fun doesn't have to stop here…." She said as she placed her hand on the latina's bare thigh, squeezing it lightly but with intent. Santana caught the intent quickly and gaped at her girlfriend (and the generous plunging neckline of her top) for a few seconds before stuttering:

"Um… W-Waiter? T-Th-The bill please..."

After having the fattest ride of her life, Brittany was now pinning Santana against a wall of her bedroom. She was grinding wildly into the smaller girl, making her moan into their heated kiss.

She tore her mouth from her girlfriend's mouth and brought her hungry kisses down her neck.

"Um Britt… bed" Santana told Brittany in the most coherent way she could.

They made their way to the bed, only breaking their passionate kiss only to take off their clothes. When they finally laid in it, they were only in their underwear, grinding against each other. Brittany positioned herself on top of the latina who was hungrily leaving kisses on her chest. After that one time when Brittany was on top of her, Santana secretly delighted every time Brittany topped her. It was such a turn on for her. She sure was the top dog at school but she was starting to appreciate being dominated by someone else, letting them take the lead. (in bed especially). Brittany pushed lightly on Santana's shoulders, urging her to lie back down. The latina complied letting Brittany do whatever she wanted.

The blonde kissed her way down caramel skin. From pouty, full lips to exposed neck, from the heavy chest rising and falling to the valley in between them, she licked and bit the skin under her mouth. The latina felt wetness at her belly button and moaned, gripping the sheets at her sides. Brittany left lingering kisses in the area, distracting her lover from her real goal.

Santana felt herself getting hard in her panties. Brittany cupped her gently and her hips arched up pressing against the blonde's hand, seeking more contact. Her lover immediately removed her hand and Santana whimpered at the loss of contact. She was quivering in anticipation of what was next to happen. What she didn't expect was wetness and teeth grazing her sensitive member through the fabric. Her eyes widen and she sat up abruptly, nearly knocking the blonde off her.

"What the hell?" Brittany cried out at her girlfriend's reaction "what's wrong?"

Santana crossed her arms over her now bare chest and glare at her.

"You know what's wrong. You played dirty there" Brittany rolled her eyes and also sat up properly.

"San, it's ridiculous that you don't even want to try it. How can you dislike it if you never tried?"

"Brittany… I mean, there is no pleasure in it for you. It's just a selfish attempt at getting off"

"No, it's not. And there are plenty of girls who enjoy giving a head to their boyfriends. It's like saying you don't enjoy going down on me. But I know you do, so why can't I go down on you too?"

"well" the latina started "Going down on a girl is much more sexy looking and plus the biology teacher…"

At that, Brittany made a face at Santana and rolled her eyes. Of course it was again one of his (stupid) theories. They are so not taking that class next year.

Santana stuck her tongue out at Brittany and resumed " he said that female cum was healthy and that it contains lot of protein. But he said nothing about sperm. Nope, nothing. So fuck yeah to cunnilingus"

"He's an idiot" Brittany added, unimpressed. Santana sighed and then blushed a little.

"It's just that it is the kind of thing you see drunken girls do at puck's parties. And you're not like those girls Brittany. You're my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend and" she lowered her eyes and voice "I want you to feel that way"

Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana's words. Santana could be a bitch and snap at people at school but she would never hurt her. She was the only one to witness that adorable and vulnerable side of the latina. Putting her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, Brittany inhaled deeply, carefully choosing her words.

"I love you and I know that you'll never, intentionally, make anything to put me down or make me feel bad. I want to make you feel good San. I'm happy when you feel good and I feel good too. I trust you and I hope you trust me too." She said as her baby blue eyes bore in brown ones.

Santana was worrying her bottom lip looking a bit hesitant. She finally exhaled and started lying on her back again.

"I guess… We could do it, right? Plus it seems like it's not that much of a big deal for you, right? I mean if you're okay about this, I should be too, right?"

Brittany shushed her with a kiss and went down Santana again. She took the latina's hands and threaded them in her hair. She looked up and smiled at the dark haired girl in an attempt to reassure her.

She turned her gaze to the bulge in Santana's underwear and licked her lips hungrily. With her hands caressing Santana's legs, Brittany lowered her heads and tentatively kissed the brunette's swollen member through her panties. Santana sucked on a breath and bucked her hips at the contact.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" she said as her hands reached up to cover her face.

"Hey!" Brittany reached up and grabbed the latina's hands. She pulled them off of the brunette's face and back into her blonde locks "look at me" she added her voice husky and full of lust. The brunette gulped some saliva and slowly nodded as she set her eyes back on the actions down her.

Brittany brought back her attention to Santana's clothed member, leaving wet kisses on its entire length. She let her teeth graze the head and lick it. Brittany rested her head on Santana's left thigh as she looked up again at the latina. Her girlfriend had her eyes half closed and her lips slightly parted. She was squirming under the taller girl as her hands massaged the back of Brittany's neck. Brittany resumed her kisses on her girlfriend's thigh and bite the exposed skin she found. Her hands travelled up, caressing and squeezing lightly the brunette's cock in the process, till she hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties.

"You're still okay?" the blonde asked as she set her blue eyes on her lover.

Santana nodded slowly. Her mind was a mush and she couldn't frankly muster a word now. Sure of the latina's approval, she pulled her girlfriend's slightly damp panties, coming face to face with her engorged member. She moaned at the sight, her mouth watering. Santana could feel the taller girl's hot breath tickling her throbbing member and moaned loudly.

"Are you ready baby?" Brittany didn't wait for the other girl to answer. She wrapped her fingers around Santana's member and pumped her fist down it. Santana groaned, closing her eyes as Brittany slowly jerked her off, occasionally brushing her balls with her palm.

Brittany couldn't wait anymore. She wanted her girlfriend in her mouth. She brought her lips to the other girl's balls and kissed them before taking them in her mouth and sucking lightly.

"oooooh" Santana whimpered, her eyes still wide closed.

The blonde dragged her tongue along the entire length of the brunette's shaft before parting her lips around the flushed head. She took it in her mouth delighting in the softness and warmth of Santana's head. She sucked on it as if it was a lollipop, wetting it with her saliva and swallowing the salty liquid afterward. She decided to toy with the slit on the head, tonguing it from time to time.

The erotic sounds Santana was making spurred her on. Brittany opened her mouth a little more and took more of the latina's shaft in her mouth. Santana bucked her hips, pushing more of her cock into the blonde's mouth. To her surprise (and great delight), Brittany seemed to have no gag reflex, taking almost all her eight inches in her mouth. The blonde started a steady rhythm, bobbing her head up and down the latina's dick and licking its underside everytime she pulled up. Brittany felt some pre-cum leaking in her mouth and knew it wouldn't take long for the latina to come. She was so wet and actually felt her arousal run down her thighs.

"I'm so close B."

"Cum for me baby" Brittany released the appendage in her mouth momentarily to mutter those words

The blonde pulled up till only the bulbous head was still in her mouth. She jerked off the latina quickly, bringing her even closer to her orgasm.

"Fuck… oh yeah… oh yeah… ooooh… ohmygod" Santana moaned breathlessly as she erupted in girlfriend mouth her legs shaking and her hips arching off the bed. She was in heaven.

Brittany felt like Santana ejaculated for hours. There was so much cum that some actually slipped from her lips tightly wrapped around the latina's head. She managed to swallow most of it, loving how her lover tastes. She massaged her girlfriend's member and slowly sucked on it until it completely softened in her mouth. She then let it slipped from her mouth and kissed her way up the latina's body and settled down next to the panting girl.

Santana finally came down from her high. She was slowly recovering from her orgasm, all her senses going back to normal. She faced the taller girl next to her and silenced her giggles with a languorous kiss. She sighed and smiled in contentment. This was really beyond what she expected.

"Did you like it?" Brittany asked her

"That was…. Wow" Brittany giggled again

"I told ya so!" Brittany playfully sing sang to her girlfriend who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! You were right"

"And our biology teacher is an old bitter virgin"

It's was Santana's turn to laugh.

"Okay Okay… He got some things wrong"

"Anything related to sex actually" Brittany quipped

"BUT he's a good teacher"

They stayed silent for awhile with Santana lazily roaming her hands all over Brittany's body. She finally broke the silence.

"Did you…?" Brittany shook her head

Santana paused before she spoke up again "Are you still…?"

Brittany nodded, smiling seductively at her girlfriend. She reaching down and grabbed Santana's member again making the latina whimper in pleasure.

"Well, I think you can help me out…"

A/N: The next chapters might have more plot and a little angst. Thanks again for the reviews and subscriptions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. It's good to know people are reading the stories and what each one of you would like to read. I also like to read your ideas and suggestions.

So here come the angsty chapters. Some of you have been asking me some questions and I think they will all be answered in this chapter and the next one. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Santana rested her head on the couch's arm-rest. She was content. Things couldn't be greater in her life. She was a popular cheerleader at school. She was getting good grades in her classes and her parents were really proud of her. The most important thing though was Brittany. She was so in love with blonde it was just stupid. Brittany was really the sunshine in the latina's life. She thanked all the gods in this world for giving her the strength to finally admit her feelings to the blonde. It was so amazing to love and to be loved. Did she already say that life was great?

She heard the door open and close. Someone was making their way to living room and judging by the light steps, Santana knew it was her bubbly girlfriend. Brittany made her way to the couch and lay by her girlfriend, half topping her. Santana kissed her forehead and caressed the blonde's back.

"Hey Beautiful"

Brittany stayed silent for awhile.

"Is there anything wrong B?"

"San... we need to talk…"

Both girls sat up and faced each other. Santana was getting anxious by the minute. Brittany was acting strange. She was worrying at her lower lip and her eyes were looking everywhere but Santana.

"B is there something wrong at home? Is it about your parents?"

"No… It's…" Brittany sighed and Santana couldn't even be more confused

"What is it then B? You're scarring me"

"I haven't had my period for two months San" Brittany said in a low voice and Santana almost didn't hear her. It took a few seconds before she could completely process what Brittany just told her.

_Oh no!_The Brunette thought but she quickly brushed off the idea

"Huh? But isn't it normal? Like… you're still on the pill, right? That's supposed to happen"

Brittany looked blankly at her girlfriend. She was not sure what Santana was trying to say.

" But you stopped make me take them after that first week we did it… So I didn't touch them anymore… Was I supposed to take more?"

Santana's emotions were mixed. Her heart fluttered for a split second at the possibility, but after a quick glance at her girlfriend's sad face, she felt bad. The latina's head fell into her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening. The chances for this to happen were so small. She couldn't blame Brittany though. After their first time, she really didn't make sure Brittany was still taking her birth control contraception. The taller girl didn't know better and Santana should have kept an eye on her through all this. A baby now would be so many complications for the both of them. She saw how Quinn struggled with being pregnant and never wanted Brittany to go through that.

Looking up again at the blonde, Santana tried to hide her own distress for their sakes.

"Did you take a test?" the latina asked. Brittany shook her head no.

"Do you want to?" she nodded

"I'm so sorry San" Brittany said in a shaky breath

"Hey! You did nothing wrong." The brunette paused and took a deep breath "C'mon I'll go buy a test. Just wait for me here okay?" she then kissed the blonde one last time before going to the pharmacy.

The trip to the pharmacy was so weird. Santana never thought she would be standing here now in a pregnancy tests aisle, looking for one to buy. Her head was pounding as a lot of thoughts went through her mind. What if it was positive? How are they going to tell it to Brittany's parents? To her parents? Are they going to keep it?

Santana ignored the pharmacist eyeing her suspiciously and went home as fast as she could. Brittany was still sitting in the living room but someone else was home now.

"Ah! Mija you're back. Where were you?" the latina's mother said as she came out of the kitchen. Santana just had enough time to hide the pregnancy test and put on a face.

"Um... I... Brittany and I kind of wanted pizza so…" She was always good at making up excuses to her mom but she couldn't help but feel that she fell miserably this time around. The way her mom eyed her also didn't reassure her.

"Uh Uh I see…" her mother said, turning to face Brittany who was still completely looking crestfallen. She then eyed both girls suspiciously before walking back to the kitchen and shouting over her shoulder.

"I've made pasta. So if you're still hungry come down"

"We'll be in my room"

"San, I'm hungry" Brittany mumbled to Santana

"Later B." Santana all but whispered to her girlfriend as she grabbed her hand and led her upstairs "we have more pressing issues now"

She sat on her bed, her left foot hammering anxiously the floor. It was an eternity since Brittany entered the bathroom and Santana couldn't wait anymore. She got up and paced around the room anxiously. As she decided to went straight up to the bathroom, the door shot open to reveal a confused but distraught Brittany. Brittany handed her the two tests and immediately started sobbing. Santana looked at them and it was her turn to be confused.

One test was positive and one was negative.

"How the hell is that possible?" The latina questioned to no one in particular

"What are we going to do San? I don't know what to think"

Santana didn't know either. They couldn't just stay in the unknown like that. They needed help. But who?

* * *

"_What_?" Mrs lopez all but screamed at the words her daughter just uttered.

Santana fidgeted in her seat her left hand holding Brittany's. Her mother was the only adult who could help them. But they had to go through this painful discussion (without Santana being castrated) before they could ask her any help.

"Don't do that mom… it's hard enough for us"

"Hard enough? Hard enough? You should have thought about that before sticking it up into her"

"MAMA" the latina screamed, blushing at her mom's bluntness

"What? Oh don't play shy with me, I know what you two have been up to but I never thought you would be stupid enough to let something like that happen Santana"

The older woman was now furiously pacing around the room.

"Don't you know about contraception? How is that even possible?"

Brittany whimpered at the older woman's outburst. She wasn't keen on telling Santana's mother but the latina insisted and convinced her that it was their last resort.

"Mom…" Santana sighed "Please listen to us… We're not even sure that she is pregnant"

"Wait… Didn't she take a test?"

"I took two tests" Brittany finally piped in the discussion but her eyes were still lowered

"Well?" Santana's mother inquired as Santana got up to get the two tests.

She came back in the silent living room and handed them to her mother. Mrs Lopez took a good look at them and frowned.

"What's this? Why are there two different results?" She asked both girls. Santana just raised her hands defensively

"We don't know… That's why we asked for your help. Please Mom, you can yell at me and even castrate me after" the thought made Santana shudder "But you got to help us, please?" The latina pleaded hopelessly to her mother.

The older sighed and sat down. She stayed quiet for a few minutes before speaking up.

"Your father is good friends with Dr Keyes, she's a gynecologist… we'll know where to stand after seeing her." She paused to look at the both girls. Brittany really looked sad at the moment "Brittany… Just go home and get some sleep. Santana will tell you when the appointment is and we will all go." She paused again to look at the downcasted blonde "also… you don't need to tell your parents yet. Trust me girls, when we'll be sure, my husband and I will have a conversation with your parents."

She got up and pulled Brittany up onto her legs.

"Don't worry Mija. Everything is going to be alright." She hugged the blonde and patted her back.

Santana stood there awkwardly. She was a little surprised at how maternal her mother was with Brittany. Not that she had ever been rude to the blonde, but she wasn't so openly sweet with her. She guessed that her mother understood her girlfriend's thought situation.

"What are you doing standing there? Give her a ride home" the older woman scolded Santana, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She did as she was told and dropped Brittany home after a rather quiet car ride. Seriously she hated all this and wished it was just a nightmare.

When she came back home, her mother was in the living room reading some books. Santana didn't really want to be alone with her mother, so she made a beeline to the stairs but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Santana?" her mother called from the living room. Santana sighed and ducked her head before entering the room. the older woman looked at her daughter for a moment before closing her book and taking off her glasses.

"Dr Keyes can receive us tomorrow afternoon at 3. Tell Brittany to get ready then"

The latina simply nodded and silence fell again in the room.

"You shouldn't have put Brittany in this situation. You're both too young"

"I know mama" Santana sighed again. Santana's mother paused again before speaking up

"Maybe it's not a bad thing after all… I mean considering…" her mother didn't finish her sentence that they heard the garage's door open and the noise of a car. Santana's father was home. Santana's mother got up hurriedly and took Santana by the arm and led her to the stairs.

"Go to bed. Your father doesn't have to know yet. We'll tell him when we'll know for sure"

The latina complied to her mother's request and went to her room. She took the opportunity to call her girlfriend.

"Hey B."

"Hey" Brittany replied in a tiny voice

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know… I want to be with you now San" Brittany's voice broke and in return made the brunette's heart break. She hated when the blonde was sad.

"Shhh B. It's okay; we'll see each other tomorrow. My mom called the gynecologist and our appointment is at 3. I'll come pick you up and later you'll come back here and spend the rest of the week if your parents don't mind… Okay?"

No answer from the other end of the line, but she could feel Brittany nodded quietly at her suggestion. She sighed.

"Go get some sleep B."

"Okay"

"Brittany?" the latina called the blonde before she hung up "I love you. I love you and please, never doubt of that" She heard Brittany sighed of contentment and felt better.

"I love you too San… Goodnight baby"

"I love you" Santana said before the line went dead.

She really didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

The next day didn't start any better. She put on her best acting performance around her father. He didn't notice anything as he left for work. Her mother didn't really talk to her that morning. She just made sure Brittany was ok and if Santana informed her of their appointment. After that she practically ignored the latina till the afternoon.

Santana was getting more and more anxious on their way to pick Brittany up. She was dreading the confrontation with the blonde's parents.

_What if they find out?_ Was all she could think about. The blonde's parents were pretty free spirited and knew about her daughter's relationship with Santana since the beginning. But Santana was sure none of them wanted to be grand-parents so soon…

"Are you ok Mija?" the older woman asked in a rather gentle tone which surprised Santana.

Santana shook her head "I'm scared mama…"

Santana's mother stopped the car and gently patted her daughter's head "Be strong. Brittany needs it now!" was all she said before getting out of the car. Santana didn't even notice that they were at the blonde's house already. She contemplated waiting in the car but a quick look at her mother's glare made up her mind. She dragged herself into her girlfriend's house and stayed quiet for the whole time.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again Maria. How is everybody?" Brittany's father spoke enthusiastically as they all sat down in the living room.

"Oh everyone is great thank you Edgar. Um Is Brittany ready to go?"

"Oh her mother is upstairs with her. She will be down here soon… So Santana how are you? Still killing it with the cheerios?" he asked turning his gaze to the younger latina.

"…."

"Um is she upset or something?" He asked in a soft voice

"Oh don't worry Santana doesn't really like shopping especially when it's not for her." Her mother laughed nervously at the obvious lie."

"Uh? Brittany said you were going to the doctor for Santana's annual checkup?"

"Oh… Yes that too…" she laughed again to hide her nervousness.

Before things got weirder, Brittany and her mother came down and the three of them didn't spend any more time with the Pierce than needed. They went back to the older woman's car and drove silently to the gynecologist.

The waiting room seemed cold for both girls. They were tightly gripping at each other's hands as if they life depended on it.

"I'm so scared San" Brittany all the whispered to her girlfriend. She was really scared about all this. She never thought she would go through that at such a young age. Her biggest fear though, was that Santana would blame her for destroying their lives. She wasn't the smartest girl around but she knew that a baby would forever change their lives like one of these girls in this MTV show… She needed reassurance.

"I'm here B. whatever happens, I'm here" the latina said as she took the taller girl in her arms. Her mother watched them with a sad smile and sighed. She had so many conflicting feelings about this situation…

"Mrs Lopez? Dr Keyes is asking for you. Would you please follow me?" The secretary gently showed them the way to the doctor's office.

"Oh Maria! It's been a long time!" An old redhead woman got up from her desk and greeted Mrs. Lopez warmly.

"I heard you came back from Europe last year" the older Lopez replied

"Yes! It was such a nice trip but it feels good to be back." The woman turned to Santana and squinted her eyes before putting her glasses.

"Oh Oh Oh what do we have here? Is it our little Santana? "

Santana scoffed at the woman and crossed her arm across her chest. Her mother cuffed her on the back of her head. Dr Keyes just chuckled.

"You know how it is at that age Maria." Turning to Santana "When I last saw you, you were not taller than this" she lowered her hand to her knee. "What a beautiful young girl you've become Santana. " She paused as she slowly noticed the presence of the sullen blonde. "But who is it? I've never had the pleasure to meet her before…"

Santana's mother walked over to Brittany and put a protective arm around her

"This is Brittany. She is our neighborhood's child but we know her since forever so she's practically like our daughter" Santana made a gagging sound at the idea of her and Brittany being related. Her mother glared at her again.

"Oh Hi Brittany! Nice to meet you" she said as she extended her hand to the girl

"Hi" Brittany mumbled as she took the extended hand.

"Well Maria, I guess you're not here for mundane things… Let's sit!"

They all took a seat next to each other while Keyes sat down behind her desk. Santana's mother coughed a little before speaking up.

"It's about Santana…"

"About Santana?" Keyes' eyebrows shot up. Maria laughed nervously.

"haha no, not really her but she's involved…" Keyes nodded her to go on.

" I told you that Brittany is our long time friends' daughter, right? Well she happens to be Santana's girlfriend too" She paused and both women turned to look at the young girls who fidgeted in their seats. The older Lopez went on

" Brittany is Santana's girlfriend and you remember my daughter's condition, right?" Dr Keyes nodded again "Well, it seems that my lovely daughter never heard of protections and put her girlfriend in a complicated situation: she took a pregnancy test and it's positive"

"Oh! So you want to…" Dr Keyes started

"It's not all. She actually took two tests…" pause "One was positive but the other one was negative"

Dr Keyes frowned and leaned back into her chair.

"That's why we're here. It's all really confusing so we're to know on which leg we should stand."

Keyes stayed silent for a few seconds. She then looked up at Maria.

"Ok! We're going to test Brittany here to be 100% sure of what's going on. Let me get the nurse." She pressed a button on her intercom and then turned to Brittany

"So Brittany, how is school?" she smiled at the blonde

"Fine. Classes are a bit boring and I don't get half what's said but it's still great though. There is Glee club and cheerleading, so I guess that makes up for the rest…"

"Oh so you're a cheerleader?"

"Yes" Brittany answered excitedly "And we win pretty much every competition"

Dr Keyes smiled at her enthusiasm. She wanted to distract the girl's mind a little from the present situation. The distraction was short though as the nurse entered the room.

"Brittany you'll have to follow Kimberly for your test. Santana can come with you, I'll stay here to discuss with Maria." She said as she smiled reassuringly to both girls.

Brittany got up and followed the nurse with Santana in toe.

"Well, Maria that was kind of unexpected!"

"I don't know how I should feel about all this…" Maria Sighed as she lowered her head.

* * *

The test was rather quickly over. They asked some questions to Brittany and took her blood. Dr Keyes said that they would have the results in two days. They all then took a silent ride home, stopping by brittany's house so she could pick a few things up for her stay at the Lopez.

They laid in bed at night with a multitude of thoughts at mind.

"San? Are you awake" Brittany whispered

"Yeah B. I can't really sleep…"

"Me too…" the blonde said as she cuddled further into her girlfriend. Two minutes passed before she spoke up again.

"I'm so scared San" The blonde finally admitted in a shaky voice.

Santana engulfed her in her arms and started rocking them

"Hey it's okay B." she took a deep breath "I'm scared too but we're going to be fine I promise"

They both stayed silent for a while before Brittany spoke up again

"what if… What if the results are positive…What if I'm pregnant? What are we going to do San? What if my parents kick me out when they found out?" Her voice caught in her throat "Will you leave me?"

"Brittany look at me" the latina cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and lifted her head so she could see her face

"Your parents won't kick you out. They love you way too much for that and I'll never let that happen anyway. Whatever you decide about the baby, whether you will keep it or not, I will be right by your side. I won't leave B. Never… I love you" and she kissed her girlfriend and put all the love she could in that kiss. Santana was scared but as long as she had Brittany by her side, everything was fine.

* * *

The waiting was killing their nerves. They all sat in Dr keyes' office, dreading what will happen next. The silence was only disturbed by Santana's foot hammering the floor. She didn't get enough sleep for the past three days and was way too anxious for her own health.

Finally Dr Keyes came back in the office and Maria let a sigh of relief out. She sat down and folded her hands on her desk, scrutinizing the faces in front of her.

"Please Pamela, we can't take it anymore" Santana's mother pleaded

"Well… I have your results Brittany. The Hcg in your blood is about really low about 5%."

Brittany blinked at the gynecologist's words and looked at Santana who equally had not understood. Maria, however, was smiling and held Brittany's hand. Sensing Brittany's confusion Dr Keyes clarified.

"You are not pregnant Brittany"

Brittany let out a loud sigh of relief as Santana's mother engulfed her in her arms and told them to never put her though that again.

"Wait" the blonde interrupted their rejoicing "then why am I not having my periods?"

"We're going to do more tests for that but just enjoy your day for now."

Brittany smiled and squealed with Santana's mother.

Santana, who stayed quiet during all this, sighed. It wasn't a sigh of relief though

"Does that mean nothing has changed?" she asked Keyes in a raspy voice

Keyes's smile fainted and she grasped Santana's hand and squeezed it

"No, probably not… But you still need to do your annual checkup to be sure. I'm sorry Santana"

The latina chuckled bitterly as she glanced at her happy mother caught her eyes and her face mirrored the painful expression on her daughter's face. Brittany was the only one oblivious to the sadness in the room. Sure Brittany was happy and it's a relief that she's not pregnant now. But will it be the same when in a few years she will want to have a family and will have to face the fact that Santana is very much sterile?

* * *

Santana learned from her father and his colleague that she was sterile two years ago. They told her that she was 80% sterile and couldn't get a girl pregnant with the deficit of her semen or couldn't get pregnant herself. Seeing his daughter's distress, her father was quick to reassure her that there were new treatments for sterility and that they would try them. Untill now, none of them worked and Santana was convinced now of her doom.

It wasn't that she particularly liked toddlers before. In fact she though they were insufferable little brats. She never even thought about having her own kid but now, that the choice was even taken from her, she felt something in her heart break. The reality of her condition, of the fact that she was a freak dawned on her. She was not a woman and knew now that was less than the shittiest man. It was all normal though, the incongruity she was should absolutely not reproduce.

Her greatest fear and regret was Brittany though. The blonde loved kids. Santana saw how Brittany was with children; how she took care of her little sister. Brittany was destined to be a mother and told as much to Santana. It killed the latina that she couldn't even give that to Brittany, a child to call "theirs", an expression to the love they shared. The blonde would eventually either resent her for keeping her from that blissfulness or simply leave her. Santana will lose in both situation and that thought saddened her. She was scared because she couldn't do anything about the situation.

It's with her mind filled with these thoughts that the latina laid in bed with her girlfriend, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. Brittany shifted next to her and Santana's eyes fell on her angelic face. Brittany was so beautiful. She deserved so much… So much more. Santana sat up in her bed and took her head in her hands. She left her bedroom cautiously, silently.

Maria didn't know why but she woke up in the middle of the night. She recalled the events of the past three days and sighed. This situation was finally over. The image of Santana in their ride back home, her head low and her figure downcasted made her heart ache painfully. She was happy for Brittany, the poor girl didn't have to go through the hard journey that is pregnancy and parenthood, not at such a young age. But her daughter will never experienced it and it hurt Maria. It stung really hard.

As she made her way down the stairs to grab a bottle of water, she heard sobs coming from the living room and stopped dead in her track. She leaned against the wall and silent tears also ran down her cheeks as she listened.

In the dark living room, alone, Santana was crying.

* * *

A/N: :( The next two chapters are not much better. There will be more non happy situations. But it will eventually get better... I guess.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany sighed as she looked at Santana's sleeping figure. The latina has been behaving weirdly with her since the pregnancy alert. She was not her badass self anymore, like when Kurt made a snarky comment at her she just shrugged it off. But it was when Brittany was with Santana that things were even weirder. The latina had been acting more possessive and clingy toward her. Santana will tell her that she loves her more often and there was certain desperation as if she wanted the blonde to never forget that. Sometimes, she would even just reach out and pull Brittany in a tight embrace or kissing Brittany as if it was for the last time… Something wasn't right Brittany could feel it.

She knew that Santana was going through a rough time due to her sterility. Even if Santana didn't want to admit it, the blonde could tell that it broke something into Santana, something Brittany couldn't repair. She was relieved that she wasn't pregnant but she saw how Santana's mother looked at her daughter everytime they were all together, the sadness in her eyes. She tried to talk about it a few times with the latina but Santana would always cut short to the conversation or became every upset. Brittany really didn't know what to do anymore and as the days passed, and although Santana's possessiveness would increase, they were growing apart emotionally. Brittany was saddened by that situation and started to blame herself for all this. She so wanted to back to how things were before.

* * *

"Hey Quinn can I ummm talk to you please?" the latina asked in a small voice.

The head cheerleader turned around and eyed her suspiciously. Quinn was surprised that Santana wanted to have a private conversation with her. She had always been closer to Brittany and was just civil with the bitchy latina due to the fact that they were dating.

" Sure Santana!"

The two cheerleaders headed to the choir room which was empty. Crossing her arms over chest, Quinn sat down, facing a quiet and really nervous Santana. As she observed the downcasted girl in front of her, Quinn tried to guess the reason for this conversation. She tried to recall the past few weeks' events but came up with nothing. Eventually she grew impatient and broke the uneasy silence.

"Okay Santana, what did you want to talk about?" she asked in a snappier tone than she intended to. The latina winced a little at the tone but spoke up.

"Um… It's about Brittany and me" she said a voice still really small almost in whispers.

Quinn was getting more and more intrigued by all this. Something bad must have happened between Brittany and Santana for the latina to want to open up to her about their relationship.

"I know Brittany and you are close and I just…" the brunette sighed "I just needed someone to talk to…"

Quinn wanted to say Puck but bit her tongue. She knew Santana was close to him but maybe what she wanted to talk about was way too serious and directly implied their blonde friend. An awkward silence settled between the two girls and Quinn was getting impatient. Fortunately Santana spoke up.

"I love Brittany you know" the latina breathed out as she closed her eyelids.

Quinn faced softened at the admission. She couldn't deny how happier Brittany was since she started dating Santana. She couldn't stop blabbing about the latina whenever they got together, and since she accidentally dropped the news of Santana's condition to all the Glee club, that included lot of information Quinn couldn't unheard now. So Quinn concluded that Santana wasn't a bad person, but she could do stupid things that could hurt Brittany.

She prompted Santana to go on.

"I always thought I would be the shameful and perverted kink of people, ready to be used and tossed aside right after; I always thought I would be a shameful secret" she inhaled deeply "And then Brittany said she loved me and since then I believed I was made for her. I was made to make her happy" the latina paused as tears started to form in her eyes "I guess I was wrong..."

Quinn stared at the girl who was pouring her heart out before her. She knew there was more to come, so she just kept quiet and listened.

"Three weeks ago… I was at Puck's party…" the latina started "Everything has been so complicated lately. It felt like I didn't have any grip on my life. I needed to forget and if I was losing control, I needed it to be on my own terms" she paused again and briefly looked at the hazel eyes boring into her. The latina turned her gaze back to the ground.

"I got drunk that night Quinn. I really lost control. There was no more sadness, no more fear, not even Brittany… I felt lost and for a fleeting moment it felt good." She sighed deeply and sunk even more in the bench "But the morning after, it felt all too real… The headache, the failure I am, the disappointment I'll always be, Brittany…. And" she started sobbing and Quinn knew where this was going. Shock took over the blonde as Santana muttered the rest of her rant between sobs "The girl beside me…"

Quinn knew she should be angry. Santana had cheated on her best friend so she should yell at the latina and be extremely mad. But that's not how she felt at the moment. She was sad and pitied the downcasted brunette in front of her. Santana was sincere and her pain was written all over her face. Quinn knew the latina was scared to lose Brittany and she had to admit that the brunette's confession broke her heart too. Taking a deep breath, she scooted closer to Santana and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You have to tell her Santana… She deserves to know"

"I'll lose her Quinn! I'll will lose her…" the latina chocked the rest of her words

"Maybe… She loves you Santana. You'll maybe lose her but she needs to know the truth" she said as Santana nodded. Quinn did something she never thought she would ever do: she hugged the latina and tried to calm her down. She surely had better days.

* * *

"Hi San!" Brittany bounced happily in her girlfriend's bedroom and went to kiss her. She felt how tensed the smaller girl was and frowned as they broke away the kiss. Santana's eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying.

"San, what's going on?" Brittany asked worried

"We need to talk Brittany. I can't lie to you… I can't do that to you… You don't deserve this…" Santana sobbed "I love you so much…"

Brittany's mind raced and her heart started to clench. Her voice trembled

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Santana shook her head and when she looked up, fresh tears were running down her cheeks

"I'm so sorry Brittany. I'm so sorry for what I've done…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Short chapter again. It kinda is a part 2 to the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Santana was quite excited for tonight. She had planned the perfect evening for Brittany and her. After all she had put the girl through in the past three months, she thought that there was nothing beautiful and amazing enough to symbolize her love for the blonde. Brittany had forgiven all her mistakes and loved her just as much as before. The latina still felt guilty though. She shouldn't have let things get so out of control and push her girlfriend away. She was so undeserving of the blonde's love.

Her phone rang and she practically ran to pick it up. Not looking at the caller's id she answered.

"Hey baby!" she answered enthusiastically. She frowned at the voice answering her back. It was definitely not Brittany.

"Um… Hi! Sorry I thought that was my girlfriend"

"Listen I can't… No, I can't see you tonight or any other night that was…" The latina stopped abruptly and gulped

"What…?" she became paler and gripped the chair near her.

"Are you sure? How can it…" Santana started pacing around in her bedroom. Her voice cracked at the next words

"Listen… Calm down, I'm right there in ten minutes. Wait for me, ok?" she hung up and paced in the room again with both her hands in her hair. She decided to call her girlfriend to cancel their evening. This couldn't wait.

"Hi San!" The bubbly girl's voice resonated in the phone

"B I can't see you tonight, we should cancel"

"Why? Is everything alright S.? Do you want me to come down?"

"No, I just have a hindrance. I must deal with it now."

"What's going on San? You know you can tell me"

"God Brittany, it's nothing ok" she couldn't help but take her frustration out. Brittany was being too caring and it was killing the latina.

"I'm sorry B. But I really have to take care of this now. We can meet later up."

"You're keeping things from me again" Brittany couldn't keep the sadness from her voice. She sighed deeply "I love you San"

Santana's throat tightened and she hung up without replying back to her girlfriend. Tears started to form in her eyes as she grabbed her keys and headed out.

* * *

Quinn was relieved it was Glee class next. Teachers had been irritating today and she couldn't wait to see her little diva Rachel. As soon as she stepped in the room, things had looked weird. Santana was in the center of the room, next to the piano with her head bowed. Rachel sat with a sad looking Brittany and was holding her hand as if trying to comfort the blonde. Quinn looked between Santana and the girls and wondered what was going on again. As she got close to them, she noticed Brittany was teary eyed and hurriedly sat down next to both girls

"What's going on?" the blonde asked squeezing Brittany's shoulder.

Rachel was about to speak when she got cut off by Mr Schuester's voice coming out loudly behind them.

"Ok Santana got something to share with us. As this isnot a common occurrence I would like all of you to pay attention… Santana, go ahead"

The latina nodded and started the music. Quinn frowned as the melody sounded familiar. She looked around and noticed that her fellow gleeks were exchanging glances. They all turned back their attention to the latina when she started singing

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I could say_

_That__ chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_These are my confessions_

_Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do_

_I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do_

_But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

Quinn felt her jaw drop on the floor. She didn't want to think what this song meant. She looked back at Brittany who now had her head bowed.

_Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do_

_Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you_

_'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with_

_Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it_

_The first thing that came to __mind was you_

_Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true_

_Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did_

_How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship_

At the second chorus, Quinn felt anger build into her. She understood why Brittany didn't attend Glee last week, why the blonde was MIA. She wanted to jump on Santana and beat her up but felt Brittany sob and tighten her grip on her hand. The head cheerleader bared her teeth. Santana kept singing but her voice was faltering as the song went on.

_Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out_

_When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth_

_Said it ain't gon' be easy_

_But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'_

_Grow __up and get it over with (over with)_

_I'm ridin' in my whip_

_Racin' to her place_

_Talkin' to myself_

_Preparin' to tell her to her face_

_She open up the door and didn't want to come near me_

_I said "one second baby please hear me"_

At the end of the last chorus, Quinn heard Mercedes whisper "Oh hell naw…"

The music had stopped but the room was still silent, everybody too shocked to even mutter a single word.

Santana walked over Brittany and kneeled down in front of her as she took the blonde's hands in hers. The Latina's eyes shinned with tears as she spoke:

This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do

To tell you, the woman I love

That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know

I hope you can accept the fact that I needed to tell you this

And hopefully you'll give me another chance

This ain't about my rep

This ain't about my life

It's about us

Please

This time, Brittany broke down in tears, unable to contain them anymore. She fled out the room with Rachel in tow. Santana watched the door by which her girlfriend just left and bowed her head. The other Glee members didn't know what to do; this was all too much information at the same time to process. Mr Schuester was glued to his chair. Quinn finally got up and shot a disgusted look at Santana.

"You're such a loser Lopez!" She said before she exited the room to go check on Brittany.

Santana stood still in the silent choir, mumbling as she cried in her hands

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello guys! Remember me? Sorry for disappearing like that but I just started a new job and being quite busy. I also wanted to be far ahead in my fics before posting new chapters. So yeah, here is a new chapter! A new one will be posted sometimes next week. Thanks for reading!

Brittany deeply sighed as she sat in the choir room with Quinn. She looked over her left and spotted her ex-girlfriend sitting alone, far away from the rest of them. She watched the latina's slumped shoulders and tired face and sighed again. Since the news of Santana's baby broke out, the Glee club, to the exception of Noah, progressively sided with Brittany. This wasn't out of cruelty but Brittany had always been closer to them than Santana was. The blonde had been miserable for two weeks and refused to go to school. All she wanted to do was cry and Santana to make it right again. If at first she was mad at Santana for everything that happened, she soon realized that she still wanted to be with the latina. She missed Santana so much and seeing her unhappy and miserable broke the taller girl's heart. She missed being touched by Santana and loved by her, being caressed by her soft hands and driven to ecstasy by the latina. She shivered as some thoughts ran through her mind and sighed. When she looked over again at her ex, she locked eyes with a pair of sad brown eyes. Santana looked like a puppy which had been kicked to the curb and was shivering outside in the cold. Brittany wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she knew that wasn't true. They were so young and this situation was so much bigger than them. She remembered their pregnancy scare and now wished she was the one pregnant with Santana's baby, the one to carry a part of the latina in her. She sobbed at the thought, bringing Quinn's attention back to her. The head cheerio squeezed Brittany's hand knowingly.

"I know it's hard but you'll eventually have to move on" The taller blonde shook her head

"I miss her Quinn" she whispered to her friend

"She cheated on you Britt. Not only that but she's…" Quinn took a long breath "She's having a baby with her one night stand. "

"I know all that. I still miss being with Santana"

"Are you going to play pretend and ignore all this? This girl will always be a part of Santana's life. She has a connection with Santana now. Do you really want to live like that? To share Santana with this woman and **their** baby?" Quinn didn't want to hurt Brittany but as a friend, she had to tell the taller blonde the truth.

Brittany whimpered at her friend's word and remained silent for a moment.

"You know Quinn… A part of me will never forgive Santana and what she had done… But I know my heart isn't ready to let go. It probably never will and it hurts. It hurts because I know she loves me. I can see it in her eyes…" Brittany's eyes watered as she looked again at her ex who was watching the two girls with her remorseful eyes. Brittany looked back at Quinn

"I just want her back in my life… Even if it's just as friends, even if it hurts Quinn" the other blond was also now on the verge of tears. She looked away from Brittany and just nodded. This was all so fucked up she thought.

* * *

Brittany laid on her bed facing her pillow. She didn't get much rest these past few weeks. All she could do was think about her ex and wish they could sleep in each other's arms again. She suddenly heard a soft knock. She looked up and frowned: was it Mr snuggles playing tricks on her again? But then she remembered that the poor cat was at the veterinary. She then shrugged and was about to fall back into her pillow when she heard the knock again but this time more insistent. Brittany started to be afraid. The only one who came up to her window was Santana but at the time, she would let it open for the latina. She sadly figured it couldn't be Santana since they were not together anymore. She took her deodorant and walked up to her window. She counted to three like in the movie and abruptly opened it. A mixture of shock and excitement took over her as her visitor was revealed. There was Santana, a sad smile graced her lips and her eyes were imploring. The latina mouthed a little "hey" to Brittany and the blonde exhaled and mimicked her. A minute passed with them just staring at each other, before Santana motioned Brittany to open her window. The blonde who was so awestruck by the brunette's presence, slapped herself mentally and opened the window.

"Oh sorry!" she said apologetically to the latina as soon as the window cracked open.

"No. It's ok, I would totally understand if you just told me to go away" Brittany frowned at Santana's words but stayed silent. They both just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do next. It was Brittany who broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" It came out sharper than she intended and could see it in the way Santana winced and her shoulders slumped. Was Quinn wrong? The head cheerio approached (menacingly) the brunette earlier in the day and told her that Brittany missed her and she wanted to see her. It was a first in almost two months that Santana felt relief and a little happiness. Brittany missed her and it was enough to bring hope back in her heart. They could try and work it all out. Brittany's tone now though, told another story. She felt stupid for believing Quinn but decided to try nonetheless. She had all and nothing to lose at that point.

"I just wanted to see you" the latina whispered as she looked down. Brittany relaxed and felt relief flood over her. She stepped away from her window, giving enough space to the other girl so she could penetrate the room.

"I didn't mean to be harsh…" she looked at Santana who still wasn't looking at her "Hey come in!" Santana looked up at the other girl, confused and hesitant

"are you sure?" the latina asked her ex cautiously. The taller girl just nodded and walked toward her bed and sat down on it. Santana stood still on the ladders a few more seconds before entering cautiously in the room. She stood there and shifted uncomfortably. It had been two months since she was last in this room. She sighed at the sight of the familiar interior.

"Come here…" Brittany patted down the spot next to her on the bed. Santana looked hesitant for a second but then walked over and sat down next the taller girl. Brittany shifted closer so that their knees were touching. Santana flinched but didn't back away or say anything. They stayed silent again , getting used again to each other's presence, before Brittany spoke up again.

"I wanted to see you again… I miss you San" she said looking at chestnut-brown eyes in front of her. Santana gave her a weak smile and nodded silently. She didn't want to fuck the moment up again, so she kept quiet. The blonde continued

"You were so sad and alone all this time. It hurt me so much to see you in pain. It hurt much more than…" she trailed off and Santana whimpered at the implication. Brittany opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it again and remained silent. The latina finally spoke up.

"I miss you too Brittany. I know I just keep messing everything up and hurt you. I know I'm no good to you. You deserve better but I'm so miserable and worthless without you. I wish… I wish I hadn't done all these things. I wish we could get back together and work it all out…" Santana said the last part in a whisper. She didn't want to upset the girl next to her.

"How are they?" was all Brittany said. Santana sighed disappointed but answered

"Fine. I just see her at school anyway. She didn't tell her parents who I was and refused to tell them whose the baby was… It sucks because I want to be a part of that kid's life. It's mine after all. I can't even go to ultrasound with her…" Santana bit her tongue as she felt Brittany tenses at her words. Why the hell did she rant all that to her? The latina wanted to throw herself off a cliff at this point. Brittany felt the bitterness growing inside her heart again. She was supposed to be the one living those moments with Santana, the one to be with her. She pushed those feelings aside and looked up at the latina sadly.

"I can't be with you Santana. My heart can't bear it to share you with another woman"

"But you're not sharing anything Brittany… I love you" Santana whimpered desperately

"They are going to be a big part of your life Santana. I don't think I can bear that situation in the long run. It's too much, it will be too much." She heard Santana sob and paused.

"But I also know that I won't be able to let you go San. I need you in my life as selfish as it is. I can't help it." Pause "I don't know if we could ever work this out but can we be friends again… Please?" she looked up hopeful at the latina. Santana couldn't deny anything to those pleading eyes. Also, this was better than anything, it was a start. She nodded at Brittany's request and let the tears in her eyes spill.

"Oh San don't cry…" Brittany said as she cupped the latina's cheek and shifted even closer. Santana looked at Brittany and the closeness of their faces made her shudder. Brittany was equally startled by it. Something else started to form in the pit of her stomach. It's been two months since she has been this close to the latina and even longer she had sex. The longest they had gone without doing it was two weeks and those were really painful weeks. The blonde tried to touch herself but never got satisfied by it. Her fingers could never feel like the softness of her ex fingers or the hardness and the heat she felt between her thighs everytime her lover took her. The memory surged the heat on Brittany's skin and she leant forward and kissed roughly the latina. She felt Santana tense, her eyes wide, surprised by the sudden gesture. But soon enough Santana was kissing her back and deepened the kiss, letting her hands roam all over the familiar body. Brittany, in that moment, forgot all about her previous words as arousal guided their bodies. She pressed her body tight against the brunette's, pressing their breasts together. Santana moaned at the contact and Brittany felt the brunette's erection brush her thigh. This time it was the blonde who moaned. She reached down and grabbed her friend's throbbing member through her sweatpants, squeezing it intently. Santana gasped and bit down on Brittany's neck. The latina slid her hands under the taller girl's shirt and fondled the blonde's braless breasts. She pushed Brittany until the blonde's back hit the mattress. Brittany was sure her panties were ruined at this point but she didn't care. She needed Santana inside her. She needed the latina's heat and love. Brittany pulled Santana's sweatpants along with her panties to release her member.

"You're so hard San" she moaned as she grabbed her friend again, slowly jerking her off. Santana groaned as she pushed Brittany's panties aside and felt the wetness coming from her core.

"Fuck Britt! You're so wet… I missed you so much" At those words, Brittany froze. It brought her back to their situation and what she said earlier. She winced at her thoughts and let go of the latina's throbbing member. Santana whimpered at the loss and shot Brittany a puzzled look when the blonde pushed her off of her and sat up. She pulled down her shirt and skirt and smiled weakly at her ex.

"We can't do this San… I told you I'm not ready to get back together. I don't want to lead you on" she looked at the brunette who sighed sadly. Brittany was right though. Sex between them was never meaningless and she didn't want it to be. Two minutes passed in complete silence before Santana got up and walked awkwardly toward the window.

"Hey where are you going?" Brittany asked the latina before she could reach the window

"I'm going home. I won't bother you anymore" the brunette said sadly. Brittany reached for her hand and grabbed it.

"Please San stay with me tonight. I… want you to stay with me, please?" Santana bit her lower lip and looked at their clasped hands.

"I can't Britt"

"Why?" Santana looked down embarrassingly at the still visible tent of her sweatpants. Her body hasn't calmed down from the previous events and staying with Brittany would not help matters. Santana needed release or else… blue balling. Brittany slightly blushed when her eyes landed on Santana's erection.

"I can't just go to bed and cuddle with you like this…" Brittany considered their options and only came up with nothing. She couldn't sleep with Santana or touch her in a sexual way. It would just lead the latina on. She looked at Santana disappointed and sighed.

"It's ok San, I understand. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Brittany said in a small voice. Santana stood there, worrying at her lips. She couldn't stand seeing her girl sad and be the reason the blonde was… again.

"I can stay… I just need to take care of this… you know" she said as she looked down again embarrassingly. This was way too awkward but Brittany was now beaming at the latina .

"YAY! I'll go get you some Pjs! I'll be right back"

"Oh take your time… I'll just be in the bathroom" at that, the brunette quickly made her to the bathroom and closed it behind her. Brittany smiled fondly at the bathroom door and ran looking for PJs. In the situation they were in, it's not like the latina could sleep in her underwear, rubbing against her… Brittany slapped herself mentally and resumed her quest.

Santana stood awkwardly in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Stupid" she said as she gripped the sink's sides. Even her obvious embarrassment and the disappointment of not getting back with Brittany couldn't make her erection go away.

"Are you going to calm down eventually? You're not getting any anytime soon." She told dejectedly to her still very hard member. She sighed. Sometimes she wondered if it has a mind of its own… Well there was only one solution then. She snatched her phone from her sweatpants' pocket and rummage in it. She finally reached her phone. A file full of… Ahem… suggestive pictures of Brittany. Santana blushed a little at the fact that the girl was on the other side of the door. Her cheeks burned as she started lowering her hand and pushed it past the waistband.

Brittany came back in the room with the PJs in hands, when she heard Santana moan her name. At first she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what was going on. The moan became more frequent and it hit Brittany what the latina was doing. She smiled as she turned a slight tinge of pink

"Oh my god…" the blonde whispered

Santana came back in the room after getting cleaned up.

"Hey!" The latina whispered as she stood shyly next to her friend's bed.

"Hey… Come here" the blonde said as she pushed the covers aside and let the latina slid in next to her. Brittany moved closer to her ex. She desperately wanted to be feel Santana in her arms again. Only that tender touch could gave a the rest she needed and craved for months now.

"Can I hold you?" Santana asked shyly, her voice low in the darkness of the room. Brittany smiled as Santana voiced her own very silent wish. She slid closer to the latina and wrapped her slender arms around her waist, resting her nose in brunette curls. They both sighed happily in unison, content of the so familiar feeling. They were still Brittany and Santana despite the storm they were caught in. There was still that "made for each other" aura surrounding them and hope rose in Brittany's heart. She smiled in her true love's hair and drifted to sleep with her dreams filled with images of Santana and her.

* * *

She couldn't help the glare she sent at the girl in front of her. After all she was the reason why Santana and she had broken up. Brittany knew that Shirley didn't get pregnant on purpose. It was an accident, it happened but here she was, crossed arms and eyes narrowed at the redhead girl. Shirley was squirming uncomfortably in her seat, never shifting her gaze from the table.

"Um… Why are we here? We're kinda missing classes at the moment" Sure Santana was having a baby with that girl and Brittany had to accept that fact, but that didn't mean she wanted to be Shirley's friend. As she looked at her the redhead's bump, a pang of sadness washed over her and the blonde sighed heavily.

"You know…" Brittany started "I know it's not entirely your fault but I can't help blaming you for breaking Santana and I up. I won't intervene in any of this but you have to know that we can't be friends. And I would like you…"

"James and I are getting back together" Shirley blurted, leaving Brittany to stare at her blankly.

"Okay….?" Shirley worried at her lower lip before speaking up

"I care about Santana" Brittany shifted uncomfortably in her chair "I really do Brittany. She has been nothing but sweet and caring since…" She trailed off, catching Brittany biting her lips nervously. She looked away, looking for the right words. It was going to hurt but she already hurt people and no amount of apologies would make it better.

"Santana loves you and she's miserable without you… I'm the reason why you are both hurting. This is so wrong, this shouldn't have happened. We were both vulnerable but I took advantage of it. Believe me if I could make it better"

"It should have been me" Brittany interrupted, eyes glistening with tears. "I should have been the one pregnant. I should have been the one crying to sleep about my future, having those body transformations, having this baby growing inside of me… You took that away from me. You took her away from me" Brittany choked the last words as she stood up to leave

"No, she's still yours Brittany. She's still all yours. It's not…"

"How can she be mine when you're having her baby? She has a part of her growing inside you… Why did it have to be you?" The blonde clenched at her backpack, her knuckles turning white. "Just leave m…"

"It's not Santana's, Brittany" the girl almost shouted to stop the taller girl's rant. Silence fell, in the room as Brittany abruptly stopped, blinking fast as she processed what she just heard.

"What?"

Shirley's eyes also watered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"The baby… It's not Santana's"


	8. Author's note

Hi guys.

It's been forever since the last update and I'm sure many of you are mad at me. I'm really sorry for not updating this story (and my other story as well), it makes me sad because I know some of you are/were really interested in them. Life has been pretty crazy for me in the last two months and my new job is keeping me busy as hell. Fortunately I've wrote a couple of chapters down but I've also decided to start posting them when I will be way ahead in writing the stories, in order to update more regularly. Hopefully, you guys will bear with me and hang around. I promise it will be worth it.

Hope to see some of you soon :)

Xo


	9. Chapter 8

_Her temples are pulsing and she feels like __she has just landed right in Satan's kingdom and at the same time, dancing in the sky. The floor spins under her feet and she can't quite make out the moving forms around her. The latina's head buzzes, the mix of alcohol and a serious lack of sleep blissfully taking over her. She doesn't care anymore though. Puck invited her to one of his infamous parties which had only one purpose: getting wasted till one can't remember their name. This is exactly what she was doing. She had no control over everything else in her life at the moment but at least she had control over her body…. Partially and she was going to use that power to its maximum. Two hours after crossing Puck's door, she was as intoxicated as a Romanian army of ten thousand men in the biggest orgy of the year. There were moving forms around her, jumping and shoving Santana as she drunkenly made her way through the crowd to the full of booze fridge._

_The room doesn't stop spinning and Santana is getting agitated with every step she makes. People won't stop moving around and shoving. One prick shoves her particularly hard and Santana stumbles back, collapsing into another body.__ The petite girl groaned and stood back up. She shoved back at the culprit violently at the culprit and watched them crash onto other people and onto the floor before she resumed her quest. Santana finally escaped the wild dance floor, and stumbled her way across the kitchen and to the fridge. She heard laughs coming from the door and before she realized anything, she was pushed aside by a group of jocks and cheerleaders. They pounced on the fridge and ravaged it from its contents. 'Oh joy' Santana thought as she walked out of the kitchen, there was nothing left for her there. _

_The fresh air coming from the guest's room window sent a chill down her spine. Santana sat in the dark room, head frown back in an attempt to sleep. At least all that alcohol should make her sleep right?__ Santana was squeezing her eyes shot in order to force herself to sleep when she heard the door open and muffled sobs fill the room. She straightened in her chair her eyes still closed. She stayed quiet, listening quietly as the sobbing girl (Santana assumed it was a girl) shuffled around in the room as her sobs got louder. It was full moon tonight so part of the room was slightly enlightening the room. Santana's embroiled mind could make out the girl's form walking in her general direction. She didn't speak up, just listened at the girl weeping. The girl exhaled a couple of expletives as she tripped on something on the floor and lost her balance and landed right into Santana's lap. Startled by the sudden human warmth, Santana went stiff, her going wide into the darkness. The other girl didn't seem to notice anything at first, as she resumed her sobs and curses. She shifted, lifting herself with the help of her left hand when it landed right on top of the armchair's occupant. Santana felt the girl tense and holding her breath. The girl shifted again, turning her body toward Santana and went still again. They stayed silent for a whole minute, before the girl leant forward and whispered_

"_Are you __dead?"_

_Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. Even drunk, such stupidity should not be allowed._

"_What do you think?"__ Santana hissed. It seemed to startle the other girl, as she hastily got off the latina's lap and walked backward until she hit the bed and heavily flopped down on it._

"_I'm so sorry… It's just__…" She never finished that sentence but instead resumed her sobs. Santana watched quietly her form shaking. Sorrow seemed contagious as the latina felt her own wrapped up around her heart again, the alcohol in her system becoming useless. _

"_Look I'm not looking forward…" Santana started as she rubbed her temples._

"_What's so wrong with me? Is it so horrible to love me?" The crying girl blurted out in between hiccups effectively silencing Santana. Her questions remained unanswered and resumed her rant._

"_I don't even know why I'm bothering you with that"_

_Santana was still quiet. The other girl's words struck something inside her heart. 'She deserves better. She deserves the best. I'm not given the choice but I can't take it for her. I love her too much… I love her so much'_

"_Sometimes, love isn't enough."Santana finally answered looking at the ray of light piercing the room. "Love is not enough"_

_The other girl sniffed_

"_But we have each other. I know he loves me. It should be enough. It is enough"_

"_No it's not" Santana said as she balled her right fist. "You're still young. You will see it's not enough, you'll want more and when you'll realize he can't give you more…" Santana paused, her hands clawing at her armchair_

'_I can't give her a family…. A future' "What will you do? Will you stay? What are you going to do__, when the only game played is who should be blamed? When resentment will settle down and divide your hearts?"_

_The girl stuttered "I…" Santana cut her off, urging her to answer._

"_Will you stay? Will your love be enough?" the raven haired girl could feel the other girl's body trembling under the pressure of her strangled sobs. She remained silent, her face turned away from the Santana._

"_That's what I was thinking. He probably did what was the best for both of you"__ Santana sighed as she slumped back in the chair. Santana was satisfied with what she had just done. After all, there was no need to feed the girl with illusions. Truth had to be faced no matter how harsh it was. She felt a pang of guilt creep inside her though. She was all big words with this girl, crushing her with her words but she couldn't even look Brittany in the eyes these days. Brittany was the truth she feared to face. She couldn't look into her girlfriend's eyes and see the hope of the future she dreamed, they both dreamed fade away. She won't do that, she would not let it happen. Her stomach churned and Santana felt nauseous. Her eyes widened comically and at that moment, she felt her afternoon rush to her throat. Darting out of the room, Santana ran to the toilet just in time to puke all she had in her stomach. _

"_Ugh…" Santana whimpered as she sat back next to the toilet after flushing it. She heard the bathroom door open and groaned. Why did people have to annoy __her?_

"_For fuck sake! It's occupied asshole! Go piss in a pot" she screamed at the intruder. Deciding to ignore them, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the bathroom's tiled wall as the form kneeled down next to her._

"_Are you okay?"The girl (Santana recognized her voice) whispered._

"_You're never going to leave me alone, are you?" Santana bite back. The other didn't even notice her hostility or at least ignored it._

"_I… I don't want to be alone" She whispered again. Santana sighed. She knew she was being unnecessarily harsh to her but she couldn't help it. She was not in a good place. She has never been in the first place._

"_You're Brittany's girlfriend, right?" The question snapped Santana out of her daydreaming. She didn't move but was more than aware now of the girl's presence now._

"_I recognized you… Brittany and I, we have dance together… She can't stop talking about you." Santana didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh at the moment. She didn't deserve Brittany._

"_You make her so happy" the other girl choked as a new wave of tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Santana didn't want to stay with that girl. This was not helping her mood. She made an attempt at standing up but stumbled on her way out and fell on her knees._

"_Hey! There let me help you." The girl took hold of Santana by the waist and pulled her flush against her body. _

"_It's not that you're that sober yourself, huh?"The smaller girl giggled as they made their way out of the bathroom and stumbled in the other one they left__._

"_Ok, let's lay you down a bit"_

_The girl struggled to lay Santana on the mattress and free herself from her grip. That task was way more difficult than she thought. She stumbled and both girls ended up on the mattress. A groan escaped Santana's lips as her back crashed on something. _

"_Oh My god! I'm so sorry" She leant forward to remove the object but stopped her motion as Santana suddenly opened her eyes. She wasn't aware of their closeness until that moment and could feel the latina's breath tickle her lips.__ All thoughts left her mind as brown sad eyes bored into her. She felt bad for Santana, she wanted to comfort her as much as she needed to be comforted._

"_You're pretty__…" Santana whispered as she snaked an arm around the girl laid on top of her, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or sheer stupidity or both but she was growing excited by this situation, she could feel her body react as the other girl's chest pressed further into her own._

"_Shirley… My name is Shirley" The smaller brunette whispered before leaning down and kissing the latina gently. They both moaned at the contact of their lips._

'_Oh God what Am I doing?' Santana thought as she deepened the kiss and flip them upside down. Their kiss was desperate and bitter, bitter because both knew they would rather be kissing someone else. Someone they were undeserving of. They pulled away for much needed air and Shirley stared at Santana with wide eyes. Shut the voice in head up, Santana stripped off her top and started quickly removing her pants, forgetting that the other girl might not be aware of her "condition". Shirley looked at all this with mixed feelings. She knew Santana was not thinking clearly and probably acting out of desperation, but Shirley wasn't feeling any better. She slowly started to remove her clothes and soon found Santana helping her in the process. Santana's mouth crashed roughly against hers as they moved to the center of the mattress. There was no tenderness in their actions, they just wanted to forget. Santana kissed her hungrily and pulled roughly at her lower so much that Shirley yelped. She felt something brush repeatedly against her stomach and was about to question the latina when something penetrated her, effectively silencing her. Her eyes shot open as she looked at the hissing girl above her. She put her hand on Santana's chest in attempt to stop her._

"_What the hell…? Do you always go around wearing a strap on" she hissed. Her voice seemed to snap Santana back in the moment because she was now worrying at her lower lip._

"_Well, it's not a strap-on" The smaller girl furrowed her brows as she tried to guess what the hell was going on. She suddenly remembered some rumors back at school and it hit her._

"_Oh…" She simply said. They stayed still like that for a few seconds until Santana started to thrust inside her rhythmically. Shirley spread her legs further apart, leaving more room for Santana and her movements. Santana groaned in frustration and picked up her pace a little bit. This didn't feel good. It wasn't right. She was growing more and more conscious of what she was doing despite the alcohol._

'_Are you proud of yourself now?' The voice, she desperately tried to shut down, a__sked._

"_No… Oh God no. What Am I doing?" She said out loud as she started to slow her movements until she ceased them. Her body trembled under the pressure of her sobs and she pulled out of Shirley. Shirley sat up quickly, concern displayed all over her faces._

"_Santana, are you alright?" She asked the other girl who avoided looking at her._

"_I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry. I'm a monster, you deserve so much better than this" Santana chocked as openly started to cry and let herself fall back in the other girl's embrace. Shirley understood it wasn't about her. She started comforting the crying girl._

"_Shhh, It's okay. I'm here… It's okay" She whispered, rocking Santana back and forth until the latina quietly sobbed and finally drifted to sleep. It wasn't long before a tired Shirley followed her, both dreaming of better days._

* * *

Shirley breathed heavily, her eyes closed, as she ended recounting the story to a silent Brittany. She feared the blonde's reaction. All this information was definitely hard to process and accept. She counted to three before opening her eyes and risking a glance toward Brittany.

Brittany sat in her chair in complete shock. She was having a hard understanding what she had just heard. Was that possible? Was she dreaming? Had she dreamed those past months? Was Santana going through this misery for nothing but a lie? Why? Why?

"Brittany… Say something, please" Shirley whispered. Brittany continued staring at the girl in front of her. She didn't know someone can go through so many emotions in such a short span of time.

"So you never slept with Santana?" Shirley shook her head no. She kind of omitted the part where Santana was inside her. Her story was a little altered but what was a little lie compared to the mess she had created? Brittany didn't need to know that and Santana didn't deserve this.

"So, why does Santana think she got you pregnant?" Brittany asked still stunned by the situation.

"She probably doesn't remember much of that. Plus I told her so and we woke up in the same bed half clothed." Brittany got up from her chair, holding herself for some sortof comfort. They stayed silent for another minute before Brittany's voice rose, quiet and in a whisper

"Why did you do that to her? To us?"

Shirley hung her head as a fresh wave of tears formed in her eyes

"I wasn't thinking right. I was alone and scared at the thought of this baby. My parents, even though they didn't say anything, were disappointed. I could feel it whenever they were looking at me. Coach threw me out the team as soon as she found out… I needed comfort and Santana was the only one, I could think of in all this. Maybe I was also jealous of how she was with you?" She sighed. Brittany listened silently to the other girl pouring her heart out.

"Are you ever going to forgive me Brittany?" She sobbed her head still low. Seconds later, she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, her eyes met Brittany who was smiling sadly but warmly at her. The blonde nodded before adding:

"Good luck Shirley!"

* * *

Santana sighed heavily. That was all she could do now, mop around at home disinterested in everything. Her mom was happy she was spending more time at home.

'If only she knew' Santana thought. She tried calling Brittany many times but could bring herself to follow through. She wasn't sure she could handle just being Brittany's friend. The blonde meant so much more for her. She couldn't take a step back from what they had even if she fucked it all up. She also wanted to call Shirley but for some reason, the girl had been ignoring her phone calls this week. Santana didn't want to be shut out of the kid's life. This was probably her only chance to have one, of course she was going to hold on that one.

She heard the noise of a car parking and guessed it was her dad coming home.

'So early though?' She threw herself onto her bed and slowly left her hand drift south. She cupped herself and closed her eyes. Another problem these past two weeks was the fact that she was reacting less and less… She was starting to worry about it…

"Mijà! Come down" Her mother's voice called her from ground floor

"I'm not hungry mom" Santana shouted back.

"Come down NOW! Brittany is here" Santana quickly sat up with big eyes!

'Brittany? What was she doing here?'

Before she could process anything, she felt a knock on her bedroom door and someone opening the door. Brittany shyly stood in the doorway as Santana stood up and walked over her.

"Brittany is everything okay?" She asked worried. The blonde looked curiously shy and Santana wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Please Britt, talk to me" Santana pleaded as she cupped the other girl's cheek. Santana stood in complete shock, as the taller girl leant forward and attacked her lips with her own. It took time, but Santana finally slowly closed her eyes and held the girl in her arms as she parted her lips. The kiss was hungry and telling of how much they missed each other. Santana was the first one to pull away while Brittany kept kissing her neck.

"Britt…" Santana whimpered as she tried to free herself from her grip. Brittany finally looked up at her with the biggest smile that has graced her lips since their break up.

Santana frowned at her and asked

"What is going on? Why…"

"I love you Santana… I love you so much, baby or not. I love you that's all I know" Brittany blurted as she engulfed Santana in another hug. Santana held her tightly, vainly fighting the ears forming in her eyes.

"Let's sit down. I will explain everything" Brittany whispered in Santana's hair.

Brittany told Santana everything that happened during her meeting with Shirley. The story of that night, their emotions, who was the real "baby day", Shirley's guiltiness. When she was done she smiled at her friend as Santana just stood there dumbfounded. Was this really over? Was all this just a bad dream?

"Santana, I love you so much. What Shirley said made me realize how lucky we are to have each other. I should have never broken up with you. I love you more than anything, more than you could even imagine. I can't picture my future without you Santana. I don't care if you can't give me babies. I just want you. If we really want a family, there are other ways."

Brittany took her bag and pulled out all the printed documents she found on the internet. Santana looked at them and started to cry silently. Brittany, the girl who was so easily confuse, spent her time looking for those things just to make her happy. She didn't deserve that girl.

"We can always try those ways. Please Santana, I just want to be with you. Never ever think again, that you don't deserve me Santana. I'm yours Santana. I don't want to be in someone else's heart. I want a spot in your heart, only yours. Please, say you want me" Brittany sobbed while pleading the other girl.

Santana chuckled in between her tears and threw herself in Brittany's arms.

"I love you Brittany… I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you" she chanted to her now girlfriend. Both girls stayed in the embrace, whispering and kissing each other.

They didn't sleep that night. Sleep could wait, even the world could wait. Time could wait. Nothing mattered anymore. They were Brittany and Santana again and their love would shine brighter than the sun.

* * *

A/N: How cheesy was the end, ugh :). Hope you liked the update guys, let me know what you think. Next chapter, less talking more action ;) Right back at the smut! I also need a beta and a few suggestions on how you would like the smut in next chapters (yeah I like writing smut even though I suck at it XD). I also need a beta for both my stories and my future stories (I have tons of ideas but so little time…). So if any of you are interested... Take care people :)


End file.
